


Be Careful What You Wish For......

by Alteredfreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, Threesome, kinda creepy at the end, messy minds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 一個走向詭異的故事，作者被角色綁架了......Brett/Edwina/EddyBE不逆私設：Edwina和Eddy是雙胞胎對古典音樂了解甚少，因此盡量避免描寫，淺淺帶過希望輕拍。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

00  
Eddy有個孿生雙胞胎妹妹Edwina，他們出生的時間僅僅間隔十秒。在他之上還有一個姐姐Belle，大他們五歲。在他四歲的時候，陳韋丞一家移民到澳洲的布里斯班，他的年紀尚小，對故鄉的印象僅停留在飛機起飛時窗外鬱藍的天空，還有在他的肩頭上呼呼大睡的Edwina。

陳韋丞的思緒回到眼前的食物，他坐在學生餐廳的一角，右手邊是一扇半開的窗戶，陽光下可見的灰塵張揚地飛舞，陳韋丞發呆了一陣子，手中的叉子有氣無力地戳著盤中的花椰菜，就是不肯放進嘴裡。他真的很討厭學校的食物。

Edwina坐在餐廳一樓的中間桌位，和她的好朋友們吃飯，她端坐的姿勢突然碎裂成前仰後合的大笑，深棕色的長髮紮成一束，在她的腦後來回擺盪。陳韋丞盯著他的雙胞胎妹妹看了一陣子，心口煩悶。儘管是雙胞胎，他們的個性卻大相逕庭，Edwina比起內向的Eddy，活潑開朗多了。

陳韋丞揉了揉自己隱隱作痛的胃，連續幾天不正常的進食狀況讓他一向脆弱的器官開始反抗，亞裔男孩從座位上站起來，端著他的餐盤將幾乎原封不動的食物倒進廚餘桶。背著他的雙肩包慢慢走出餐廳。

“Eddy！Eddy!Eddy Chen! ”

陳韋如從後面抱住陳韋丞的脖子，勒得他差點咬到自己的舌頭，他拉開女孩的手臂解放他可憐的脖子。

“你好大的膽子，竟然不等我就偷偷溜走！”Edwina豎起眉毛，指責道。

“幹嘛要等妳……”陳韋丞低聲抱怨，在雙胞胎妹妹湊近想聽清他說什麼的時候推開對方，“我今天作業好多，不早點回家就寫不完啦。”

“少來，你是不是又被霸凌了？還是那個Roger嗎？”

“沒有。”陳韋丞轉頭錯開Edwina審視的目光，手指習慣地摩挲書包的肩帶。

“你不要總是這麼好欺負好不好？”Edwina從陳韋丞閃避的眼神中肯定自己的猜想，她恨鐵不成鋼地說道。

“你要懂得拒絕，勇敢說不！知道嗎？Say No to bullying！笨死了。”

陳韋丞敷衍地點頭，他先前確實被班上的男生霸凌，零用錢被搜刮一空，好一陣子中午只能喝一杯牛奶了事。直到某天Edwina發現了，不知道用了什麼方法，班上的那些惡霸現在看到陳韋丞都繞道走。

他們上了黃色的校車，Edwina坐在走道的一側，習慣地枕在Eddy的肩上，從書包裡拿出時尚雜誌認真地看起來。Eddy看著窗外千篇一律的景色，低低地嘆了一口氣。

“Eddy！Edwina！下來吃飯了。”

陳韋丞堅持拉完最後一小節才放下弓，把他的寶貝小提琴收進琴盒，陳韋丞拖著步子下樓，走到一半聽到房間裡乒乒乓乓的聲響，Edwina披頭散髮地開門出來，雙手插在褲兜裡。

“妳那頭髮如果不綁好就剪了！成天披頭散髮的像什麼樣子！”媽媽瞪了一眼女孩，重重地放下筷子。

Eddy低頭吃飯，這是他今天的第一餐，男孩並不想讓自己因為缺乏營養昏倒，因此大口大口地吃著他熟悉的中式料理。

“剛才練琴的時候髮圈彈開了，找不到。”Edwina滿不在乎地說道，把險些掉進湯碗裡的頭髮撥到耳後。

陳韋丞埋頭吃了一陣，直到胃被塞滿，他放下筷子，喝完一碗玉米燉排骨湯。滿足地拍了拍微凸的肚子，已然昏昏欲睡。

“Ouch!”陳韋丞乖乖擱在桌子底下的腳被狠狠踢了一下，他痛得直呼，迎上圓桌對面的Edwina的眼神，對方使勁眨眼，眼神兇狠。陳韋丞這才想起Edwina交代的事。

咚咚。

“進、”門話音未落便被推開，陳韋丞從作業裡抬頭去看，毫不意外地是他的孿生妹妹。

Edwina一屁股坐在男孩的床上，她晃著光裸的小腿，眼神狡黠，“謝啦。”

“切。”Eddy不以為然地哼了哼，Edwina求他幫忙撒謊逃過明天的數學補習班，說是要和朋友去一年一度的搖滾音樂節。

“真是媽咪的乖小孩，你說什麼媽都相信。”Edwina拿來Eddy床頭的鋼彈模型，一上一下地拋著玩。

“你快出去，我要寫作業。”Eddy一把抽走女孩手裡可憐的模型，站在床邊說道。

“好啦說正經的。”

“我欠你一次。”Edwina難得板起臉孔，Eddy突然有點不好意思。

“這也沒什麼……”

“你可以對我許一個願望，保證使命必達！”Edwina行了一個歪扭的軍禮，男孩被逗笑了。

“好吧，既然妳這麼有誠意，那我就不客氣了。”

“不過……我還沒想到要許什麼願望，先存在妳那裡。”

Edwina點點頭，踏著輕快的步伐回到她和Belle共享的臥室。

01  
陳韋丞背著書包走進數學補習班的小教室。一二三四五，他習慣坐的靠窗的位置已經有人了。陳韋丞稍微有些不高興，但也不能苛責對方，畢竟桌上也沒有貼著他的名字。

陳韋丞退而求其次地坐在那個人的後面，在其他人還沒進來之前，拿出這禮拜他的老師要求練習的曲子，陳韋丞在他的左臂上無聲地練習。

“嘿！”陳韋丞正思索著白板上的題目，突然小臂被戳了一下，他回過神去看，看見佔了他位子的男孩的臉，對方小聲地說道，“可以借我橡皮擦嗎？我的橡皮擦掉到後面的座位了。”

“哦、哦。”陳韋丞從鉛筆盒裡拿出備用的橡皮擦遞給對方，那個人接過之後隨即轉身回去。陳韋丞在接下來半小時的課堂上都無法專心思考。

“剛才謝謝你，還你橡皮擦。”男孩單肩背著書包，走到後排來和陳韋丞說話。

“沒事。”陳韋丞接過那小小的橡皮擦，上頭還殘留著陌生的體溫，他快速塞進鉛筆盒裡。

“我們一起走出去吧。”男孩等陳韋丞背起書包後提議。

“你也拉小提琴？”楊博堯驚喜地反問，眼鏡因為汗水滑到鼻樑的中間，陳韋丞五分鐘前才得知對方的名字，現在他們共同點又增加了一項。

“是啊！”

“哇哦，這真的是太酷了！”楊博堯開心地笑了起來，陳韋丞看著他瞇起的眼睛，不自覺地被對方的快樂感染，他踢著石頭慢慢地走著，從未如此希望公車站牌可以遠一點、再遠一點。

“嘿，生活真的好煩。但我們，明天見好嗎？”楊博堯仰頭看了看今夜格外皎潔的月亮，對著剛踏進公車的陳韋丞說道，男孩回頭，用力地點頭回答。

Eddy開心地回到家，打開門卻發現一室通明，Edwina跪在客廳的地板上，手上還戴著螢光手環。陳韋丞遲疑地向前兩步，看到他們的母親坐在沙發上，聽見他的腳步聲，颼地站起身。

“你過來！”

陳韋丞放下書包，走到他母親面前，女人抓住他的肩膀，厲聲問道，“你昨天和我說了什麼？”

陳韋丞緊閉著嘴，眼睛飄向Edwina跪著的方向，對方朝他搖搖頭，男孩心下一沉，知道這頓打是免不了的。

“你撒謊是不是？啊？”

“說話啊！”女人狠狠一掌拍到男孩的背上，他差點腿一軟跪下去，搖搖晃晃地站直。

“不說話？好啊！”

“手伸出來，”女人緊握著板尺，吼道，“手！伸出來。”

陳韋丞把手背在身後，身體微微顫抖，女人猛地抓住他藏著的兩隻手，不顧他的反抗，“攤開來。”

“不要……”陳韋丞微弱地哀求，手握成拳頭。

“你不攤開來，打到指節只會更痛。”女人的聲音帶著冷酷的殘忍。

陳韋丞搖頭往後退，直到背碰上客廳的牆壁，Edwina跪在他身邊，眼睛泛著不甘心的淚水，“媽，妳別打Eddy。都是我的主意，是我逼他的。”

“妳閉嘴！”女人打了Edwina一巴掌，“我打完他再跟妳算帳！”

Eddy被嚇得往後縮，他沒想到媽媽會這麼生氣，她從來不會打他們巴掌的。Eddy慢慢攤開拳頭，讓女人狠狠打了四五下，他痛得閉上眼睛，緊咬著牙封住尖叫。

Edwina抓著女人的長褲，哀求讓她別打了，Eddy的手還要拉小提琴，不能打了。女人卻充耳不聞，接著打陳韋丞還沒充血腫脹的左手。

這場鬧劇直到他們的父親下班回到家才停止，他抱走大哭的女人，把她從他們身邊拉開。Edwina抱住Eddy的腿，哭得乾嘔。陳韋丞癱坐在地上，雙手已經沒了知覺，他吃到自己的眼淚，乾裂的嘴唇被鹹澀的淚水沾濕。

“對不起，對不起……”Edwina緊緊抱住他，不敢觸碰他紅腫的雙手，陳韋丞把臉埋在女孩的長髮裡，慢慢閉上眼睛。

“嘶！”陳韋丞的臉皺成一團，Edwina在他的手上倒雙氧水，陳韋丞才注意到幾個開裂的傷口。

Edwina拿紗布把他手上的雙氧水擦乾，陳韋丞看著他的妹妹，他理應怪罪她的，但他卻並不這麼想。

“痛嗎？”Eddy抬起空閒的左手，輕撫著Edwina高高腫起的右臉。

“不痛。”女孩滿不在乎地搖頭，“你以為我跟你一樣啊，從腳踏車上跌下來就大哭大叫的。”要不是她微不可察地皺起眉毛，陳韋丞真要以為對方沒有痛覺，他決定不拆穿女孩偽裝的勇敢。

Edwina因為傷在臉上，隔天他們的父親向學校請假讓她先在家裡休息，免得社福機構上門關心。陳韋丞雙手包上紗布後就看不出異樣了，這幾天是期末考，他還是想出席拿個成績。

陳韋丞熬過一整天的考試，他每張考卷僅能作答一半左右，寫完一張手就痛得不行，跑到醫護室拿冰塊冰敷消腫才能再繼續考試。好在他的導師答應會根據他優異的平時成績調分，不然陳韋丞真的一度想丟下筆跳出窗外。

“Eddy!”楊博堯遠遠就看到站在補習班門口的陳韋丞，他小跑過來一把攔住男孩的肩膀，“怎麼不進去？”

“Brett。”陳韋丞笑著和對方打招呼，在要擊拳的時候才想起他的手傷，但要收回已經來不及了。

“你的手怎麼了？”楊博堯猛地抓住陳韋丞包得嚴嚴實實的右手，在對方吃痛抽回時慌張地道歉，“對不起，我太大力了——”

“沒事的，只是小傷。”陳韋丞笑著回答，楊博堯卻沒這麼輕易上當，他皺起眉頭，嚴肅地盯著陳韋丞。

“都包成這樣了還是小傷？你老實告訴我，是不是有人欺負你了？”

陳韋丞無奈地搖頭否認，怎麼所有人都覺得他會被欺負呢？他就那麼不會保護自己嗎？

“那是怎麼回事？你需要我幫忙嗎？”

“真的不是什麼大事，你相信我。”

楊博堯擔憂地看著他，很明顯不買帳，但陳韋丞堅持不說或許有他的原因，楊博堯決定放棄步步緊逼。

“好吧，那我們進去上課。”

02  
暑假開始了。

陳韋丞已經兩個星期練不了琴，小提琴課自然上不了，他的老師卻沒這麼容易放過他，陳韋丞埋頭苦讀樂理書，全身上下只穿著一件四角褲，汗水不斷從他的額角滑落。“啪”地一聲闔上書本，陳韋丞躺在相對冰涼的地上，張開四肢，雙眼盯著天花板，腦子被澳洲的暑氣蒸得軟爛。

“喂！”陳韋丞看到一雙沾滿泥土的赤腳，女孩抓著一隻蚱蜢，在他的臉上晃，陳韋丞嚇得從地上跳起來，大叫著跳到床上，“啊啊啊啊啊——”

Edwina笑軟在地上，抱著肚子指著陳韋丞翻來滚去，那是個玩具蚱蜢，她數不清拿這隻蚱蜢嚇陳韋丞多少次了，他的孿生哥哥卻次次上當。

“陳韋如——”Eddy回過神來，悄悄擦去眼角的淚水，臉漲得通紅，“妳不要這麼無聊好不好——”

“誰讓你這麼笨！”Edwina從地上蹦起，想要上床和Eddy一起坐著，對方卻一把推開她，“妳去洗腳！髒死了。”

“你還敢嫌我！自己也是一身汗味。”Edwina一邊發牢騷一邊走到臥室，開水管沖掉腳上的泥土。

“媽給我們一起報名了，那個音樂夏令營。”女孩躺在陳韋丞身邊，平靜地說道。

“我現在又拉不了琴。”

“是下個月初啦，到時候你的傷應該好了。”

陳韋丞其實很清楚夏令營的開始時間，但他不知道該說什麼。男孩最近和母親相處得不算融洽，對方拉不下臉道歉，但那頓打、Eddy手上尚未痊癒的傷卻一再提醒他們那個夜晚真切地存在。

這個夏令營是陳韋丞一直想去的，他的母親希望他好好學習，堅決不答應他把暑假“浪費”在音樂上。主動為他和Edwina報名，已經是她最大的妥協和讓步了。

“嗯。”陳韋丞翻身面對牆壁，將臉埋進手臂，閉上眼睛。

Eddy和Edwina背著沉重的行李從巴士上下來，女孩一眼看到車站裡舉著牌子的領隊，她拉著陳韋丞的小臂往前走。

陳韋丞戴著軍綠色的棒球帽，被陽光刺得睜不開眼睛，只好任由Edwina拉著他。男孩從領隊手上接過自己的姓名牌掛到脖子上，看著Edwina迅速和一旁巧克力色皮膚的鬈髮女孩交換名字，兩人聊得熱火朝天。陳韋丞放下背包，拉了拉被汗水黏在背上的T-shirt，習以為常地被忽略。

“Eddy？ Eddy Chen？”陳韋丞聞聲抬頭，看到一張熟悉的面孔，男孩的眼睛瞬間亮了起來。

“Brett！”陳韋丞高興地上前擁抱對方，楊博堯背著他的小提琴，單手摟了摟Eddy。

“我還以為認錯人了，沒想到真的是你。”楊博堯笑出八顆牙齒，坐到陳韋丞身邊。

“你的手好點了嗎？”寒暄過後，陳韋丞得知楊博堯和他在同一個梯隊，只不過是不同組別。

“好多了。”陳韋丞低頭，撓了撓後脖子。

楊博堯輕碰了碰男孩的手背，低聲問道，“我可以……”

“嗯。”陳韋丞展開手心，長他一歲的男孩小心翼翼地輕觸他的指尖，指腹掠過陳韋丞手掌尚未完全癒合的傷口，陳韋丞在對方摸到剛長出來的、粉色的新肉時瑟縮了一下。

“看起來還沒全好。”楊博堯收回手，略帶擔憂地說道。

“按弦沒問題了。”陳韋丞輕聲反駁。

“不要太密集練習，讓傷口長好一些。”楊博堯叮囑道，不明白原因，但他總覺得自己需要保護這個一個月前才認識的男孩。

陳韋丞點頭表示明白了。他們又聊了幾分鐘，陳韋丞突然感受到背上傳來一股熟悉的壓力。

“嘿！”

Edwina抱住陳韋丞的脖子，大笑著坐到他左邊的椅子上，抬眼即和桌子對面的楊博堯四目相對，女孩開朗地問道，“這是誰啊？”

楊博堯詢問地看向略有些侷促的陳韋丞，男孩掙開孿生妹妹的擁抱，解釋道，“這是我的雙胞胎妹妹。”

“原來是這樣。”楊博堯微笑著看向女孩，“我是Brett，Brett Yang。Eddy的朋友。”

“Eddy沒和你提過我嗎？”Edwina驚訝地望向他的孿生哥哥，略帶威脅地問道。

“他當然提過。”楊博堯自若地回答，顯露出一些年長者的成熟，“只是沒說過他的妹妹這麼漂亮。”

陳韋丞在這場意外的對話開始後便一直低著頭，聽到這句話時才抬頭去看，卻並未碰上預期的那雙眼睛，楊博堯的眼睛。那雙一分鐘之前還只有他的眼睛望向了他的妹妹。

陳韋丞重新低下頭，像隻使勁將頭埋進沙地裡的鴕鳥。只要他不抬起頭，就不會受傷。

“Eddy！Eddy！”

男孩快步往男生宿舍走去，不理會身後傳來的呼喊，直到背上傳來一陣鈍痛，他驚訝地轉身，看到地上的一隻布鞋，哭笑不得，“妳拿鞋子砸我？”

“不然你想要我怎樣！你又不等我！聾了啊？”Edwina搖搖擺擺地跑上前，白色的襪子很快髒了。

“我要回宿舍，妳跟著我做什麼？”Eddy決定逃避。

“你別裝傻！”女孩敏銳地感受到今晚的陳韋丞有哪裡不太對勁。

“你在生什麼氣啊？是因為我把你丟下跑去跟其他人玩嗎？”Edwina氣喘吁吁地問道。

“不是。”陳韋丞無奈地搖頭，Edwina把他拋下自己跑去玩也不是一天兩天的事了，他小時候還會覺得憤怒，長大之後就習慣了。

“那、那是因為我吃掉你的曲奇餅嗎？”

“什麼？”陳韋丞真沒想到。

“你怎麼這麼小氣啊！大不了我再賠你一罐嘛。”Edwina以為她猜對了，扶著陳韋丞的肩膀把鞋子穿上。

陳韋丞看著女孩的髮旋，心裡不知從何而起的煩悶慢慢地隨風消散，他看著Edwina從口袋裡掏出幾個糖果，一股腦塞到他的手心，大方地擺擺手，“賞你的！”，轉頭跑走了。

男孩在大部分的人都洗漱完了之後才悄悄地抱著自己的換洗衣物走到浴室，他看著鏡子裡的自己和Edwina的臉交錯、重疊，最後是楊博堯的臉在水面上與他相望。

陳韋丞草草地給自己上了藥，在硬梆梆的床上翻來覆去，半夜被室友丟了一個枕頭之後，才強迫自己慢慢沉進黑暗。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這一章有路人*Eddy，非車，不能接受的趕緊跳出去。

03  
夏令營的最後一個晚上是試膽大會，被音樂折磨（劃掉）熏陶了五天的青少年們在最後一個晚上和山林間的幽魂們來場約會。

陳韋丞從知道這個活動開始便很抗拒，  
他實在搞不懂一個古典音樂的夏令營為什麼會有試膽大會，根本八竿子打不著。Edwina倒是很興奮，她從小就天不怕地不怕，Eddy怕得要命的蟲子鬼魂對她來說都是小意思。

“去嘛——韋丞——求你了！”女孩從下午開始便跟在Eddy身邊試圖說服他參加晚上的活動，陳韋丞煩不勝煩，“我說不去就是不去，妳不要以為我不知道妳在想什麼！肯定是又要嚇我。”

“才不是呢！”Edwina睜大眼睛，無辜地看著他的孿生哥哥。

“你想啊，有我在，哪個不長眼的鬼敢接近啊？我可是Ghostbuster！”

“不去！”陳韋丞才不會上當。

結果他還是來了。

陳韋丞看了看他右手邊的楊博堯，再瞥一眼左手邊的Edwina。女孩的眼睛瞇成一條縫，一看就知道在算計著什麼。陳韋丞後悔不已，他沒想到Edwina竟然跑去找楊博堯叫他勸自己參加，陳韋丞不想在對方面前露怯，只好勉為其難答應。

現在回去宿舍還來得及嗎？

“啊啊啊啊啊——”陳韋丞抱住自己的腦袋，大聲尖叫。他剛才感覺到自己裸露的腳踝被一隻手抓住了。

“是塑膠袋。”Edwina冷冷地說道。

陳韋丞訥訥地放下手臂，好險在夜晚的遮蔽下看不見他紅成番茄的臉，他側頭去看，楊博堯的肩膀一抖一抖的，一隻手握成拳抵在嘴邊。

“咳、我突然覺得喉嚨有點癢。”楊博堯察覺男孩投來的視線，若無其事地說道。

陳韋丞從未這麼討厭自己的膽小，他挺起胸膛，快步往前走，決定要一雪前恥。

“小心！”

陳韋丞腳步踉蹌，他因為走得太快加上天色昏暗，沒注意到腳下的樹枝，他試圖穩住身型卻只是延緩了摔倒的必然結果，胡亂使用腳的下場就是狠狠地扭傷踝部。男孩咬住舌尖阻止痛叫溢出喉嚨，他羞恥地將臉埋進手掌心。

“沒事吧？”楊博堯連忙上前察看陳韋丞的狀況，Edwina跟在後面，發現陳韋丞的腳踝腫得饅頭一般大小，忍不住擔心地說道，“還能走嗎？”

男孩動了動腳踝，一陣閃電般地刺痛傳到全身，陳韋丞死死咬住下唇，搖頭。

“我背你吧。”兩人異口同聲。

楊博堯驚訝地望向Edwina，畢竟她是個女孩，還比陳韋丞矮上不少。

“哦，那就麻煩你了。”Edwina渾不在意地後退一步，擺手，“Eddy這個膽小鬼就交給你啦，我要去找我的朋友！”

女孩說著便快步跟上大部隊，留下楊博堯和陳韋丞兩人大眼瞪小眼。

“Brett，你不用背我，我自己可以——”陳韋丞扶著樹幹，試圖從地上爬起來。

“別鬧了，”楊博堯立刻制止他的動作，蹲下身背對陳韋丞，“上來吧。”

陳韋丞遲疑不決，他看著男孩不甚寬闊的肩背，擔心對方會被自己的體重壓垮，“還是不……”

“別廢話！在我後悔之前快上來。”

男孩被楊博堯突如其來的強勢嚇了一跳，他將手臂繞上對方的脖頸，大腿岔開，楊博堯恢復他一貫的冷靜，“抱穩了。”

“對不起……都是因為我，你才不能去玩。”陳韋丞低聲道歉，他很想給沒用的自己一巴掌。

“沒事，我原本也沒打算來。”

“什麼？”陳韋丞探出腦袋，被楊博堯斥責後趕緊重新抱住對方的脖子。

“我原先的計畫是待在宿舍練琴，是Edwina跑來找我。”

“Edwina？”陳韋丞驚訝地反問，他沒想到這兩人私下也有交流。

“嗯。她說如果我不來，你會很無聊。”

陳韋丞無奈地嘆氣，他早該明白他的孿生妹妹撒謊的技巧高超。

“Edwina老是這樣，自作主張。抱歉造成你的麻煩了。”

“我不想再聽到你道歉了，”楊博堯的聲音裡帶著一點無奈，“你真該改掉這個壞習慣，不要什麼事都怪自己。你沒有做錯任何事。我們是朋友，這都是朋友該做的。”

陳韋丞沉默不語，他很少聽到楊博堯講這麼一大段話，他們之前通常是他更多話一些。

“好吧，我道、”陳韋丞趕緊閉上嘴，決定不再說話了。

楊博堯發出一陣拿他沒辦法的笑聲，趴在他背上的男孩隔著他的背脊感受到年長者胸膛的震動，陳韋丞用對方薄外套的帽子擋住自己發燙的臉頰。

或許是聽到楊博堯說他們是朋友，陳韋丞很興奮，他已經很久沒有交到朋友了，尤其像楊博堯這麼好的人，把他當成朋友，陳韋丞只是開心到體溫、心跳上升而已。

隔天一早，帶著兩個大大黑眼圈的Edwina攙著陳韋丞，男孩一手扶著牆壁，一蹦一跳地從大樓門口挪到巴士，他扶著巴士的車門，回頭張望，失落地回頭，隨即被近在眼前的一張臉嚇得差點脫口而出一聲髒話。

“怎麼一副看到鬼的樣子？”楊博堯似笑非笑地看著陳韋丞，“你就是這麼感謝我的啊。”

“不是不是！”陳韋丞急得猛擺手，“我太專心找你了，沒發現你在我後面。”

“哈哈，開玩笑的。”楊博堯拍拍陳韋丞的肩膀，安撫他驚魂不定的精神。

“回去好好養傷，補習班見。到時候你最好不要再添新傷了。”

“嗯。”陳韋丞重重點頭，和楊博堯揮手道別，目光在對方離開後還追隨著他的身影。陳韋丞看見楊博堯走到另一台巴士上，有個女孩叫他下去說話，深棕色的長髮，女孩的臉被司機擋住了，他怎麼也看不到那人的長相，直到楊博堯捏了捏對方的手心，回頭上車，陳韋丞在他們錯身的一瞬間看見她的臉。

Edwina。

04  
時間在無止境地練琴中前進，時針分針隨著考試、比賽、期末報告、暑假、寒假快速地向前轉動。明天就是Eddy和Edwina的高中畢業典禮。

“韋丞！Eddy！”

男孩抱著枕頭，睡得腦袋昏沉，他聽到樓下有人在叫他，陳韋丞艱難地翻身，想要下床，卻又倒回去睡著了。

“Eddy？”很熟悉又溫柔的聲音。

“Belle？”陳韋丞從黑暗中醒轉，他的姐姐穿著漂亮的長裙，坐在床邊，微笑著看著他。

“懶豬。還不快起床？”

“你怎麼回來了？”陳韋丞一邊刷牙，口齒不清地問道，Belle脫掉高跟鞋，躺在他的床上。

“我怎麼能錯過你的畢業典禮。”

“只是高中畢業而已。”陳韋丞吐掉牙膏，張開嘴接水龍頭流出的清水。咕嚕咕嚕地漱口。

“那也是畢業。”Belle看著他的弟弟從廁所出來，換上寬鬆的外衣，一臉驕傲地看著長高不少的男孩。

“你和Edwina，申請上一個大學對嗎？”

“嗯哼。”陳韋丞和姐姐並肩坐著，他嗅著對方身上熟悉的皂香，感覺自己永遠是那個長不大的小男孩。

“真好。”Belle感嘆地說道，她大學畢業後申請上英國的學校繼續攻讀碩士，已經有將近一年沒回來了。

“姐，我想你了。”陳韋丞抱著Belle撒嬌，像隻討要疼愛的小狗，蹭蹭對方的脖子。

“Belle！”女孩驚喜的聲音在他的耳邊響起，Edwina衝過來一把抱住年長者，陳韋丞也被撲得倒回床上。

“哈哈哈，你們還是老樣子。”

他們三個人決定出門一日旅行，Belle開車載兩個高中生到市中心，逛街先從一人一杯珍珠奶茶開始。陳韋丞坐在試衣間外面的沙發上玩手機，他轉發了Belle宣告回歸的限時動態，配上開心亂舞的gif。沒多久就收到一則回覆。

“Belle是回來參加你的畢業典禮嗎？”

“猜對了！”

“明天傍晚才能到你學校，等我。”

“你不用趕著回來，這又不是什麼大事。”

“等我。”

陳韋丞看著最後一條訊息，輕咬住下唇。明天楊博堯要回來，他們已經好久、好久沒見面了，男孩的手因為激動微微顫抖。

“嘿！”

“想什麼呢？”Edwina戳了戳Eddy的腦門，“我們要結帳了。”

“Brett說、哦，沒事。”陳韋丞不知道為什麼，突然不想告訴Edwina楊博堯明天會回來。

“Brett？他明天會回來對吧？”女孩把飲料杯塞進陳韋丞的手裡，翻找自己的錢包。

“妳怎麼知道？”男孩脫口而出，他連忙咬住嘴唇，發現自己並不很想知道答案。

“他ig限動啊。”Edwina滿不在乎地回答，拿出信用卡後接過她的飲料杯，吸了一大口，“啊、還是原味的好喝。”

“哦。”陳韋丞的舌頭很乾，他也低頭喝了一大口，舌尖卻嚐到一絲苦味，喝錯了，這是Belle的抹茶拿鐵。

“Eddy Chen？”

“是你啊，我剛遠遠地還不確定。”身材魁梧的男人審視地看著陳韋丞，他一臉茫然地回頭，對眼前的人沒有絲毫印象。

“你忘了？”男人舔了舔嘴角，忽然被激怒了，他擺出拳擊手的姿勢，挑釁地看著陳韋丞，“這樣呢？總該想起來了把。”

男孩的冷汗浸濕了後背，他握緊拳頭，眼睛餘光飄向Belle和Edwina的方向，他不願讓她們看到這樣的畫面。

“Roger。”

“哈，”男人收起拳頭，壓下帽簷，“以為你還要裝呢。”

“你想做什麼？”陳韋丞緊張地舔唇，沒想到會再遇見七年級霸凌他的人，男孩摸不清楚對方的意圖，只想着要怎麼逃跑。

“原本不想做什麼的，”男人看著陳韋丞顫抖的身體，興致高昂地搓手掌，“既然你都問了，不做什麼也太對不起我們曾經共用的錢包了吧？”

陳韋丞被帶到一個地下拳擊場，他敏感的耳朵被四面八方傳來的鼓譟喧嘩聲擾得難受，男孩捂著耳朵，大聲問道，“你帶我來這裡做什麼？”

“請你看一場比賽。”Roger沉穩地回答，粗壯的手臂緊箍著男孩的腰部，讓陳韋丞沒有逃跑的機會。

“我、我要回家。”陳韋丞小聲抗議，對方卻將他丟給一個光頭男人，交代他看好自己，隨即消失在人群中。

“我遇到一個朋友，他忘記租明天要用的西裝了，我跟他一起去。”

“這麼突然？”Belle驚訝地問道。

“想一出是一出的。”Edwina不認同地嘖了一聲。

“你結束後怎麼回家？”長姊擔心地問他。

“我會搭公車回去。”

“不要搭反了，笨蛋。”Edwina輕打陳韋丞的肩膀一拳，拉著Belle的手臂走了。

陳韋丞回想著方才的對話，手指陷進頭髮，苦惱地低吼一聲，“笨死了！”

可是他又能怎麼辦呢？不乖乖和對方走，Belle和Edwina就會因為他落入險境。

“喂！Eddy！”

陳韋丞回頭，意外地看見Roger裸著上身，有個火辣的女孩在為他塗油，陳韋丞結結巴巴地問道，“你、你要上去比賽？”

“怎麼？很驚訝嗎？”男人促狹地看著他。

“沒、沒有。”陳韋丞侷促地站在一旁，低頭看到自己的腳彆扭地內八，他連忙站直，“什麼時候、要讓我走？”

“等比賽結束。”男人意外地爽快，陳韋丞聞言差點開心得跳起來。

“那、你到底為什麼要讓我看這場比賽？”知道對方並不會對自己做什麼，陳韋丞的膽子大了不少，加上他是真的很好奇。

“你真的想知道？”男人的聲音很低，帶著些許不懷好意、危險的意味。

陳韋丞還沒來得及表態，對方旋即伸出粗壯的右臂摟住他的腰，幾乎把男孩從地面上薅起來。他們的距離如此接近，陳韋丞感受到男人溫熱的鼻息，他放在對方胸前的手緊張地不斷顫抖。

“這——就是答案。”

陳韋丞跌坐到地上，通紅的臉蛋幾乎要冒煙，十分鐘前，曾經霸凌他的人——吻了他。陳韋丞覆上自己被咬破的嘴角，他的大腦幾乎停止運作，被吻住的瞬間他因為太震驚忘記反抗，任由對方在他的唇上肆意地啃噬。

“Today you are my lucky boy.”男人嘶啞的低音在他的腦中循環播放，陳韋丞啊啊啊地叫了一陣，還是無法將之趕出腦海，他挫敗地走出後台，那個看著他的光頭男人不見了，照理說陳韋丞應該趁這個機會跑掉。他的雙腿卻違背自己的意志，釘在原地。

陳韋丞遠遠地看著擂台上的比賽，Roger目前佔上風，男孩不知為何鬆了一口氣，放開緊握的拳頭。他呆呆地站在原地，看著擂台上發生的一切，汗水、痛呼、拳頭——

“陳韋丞！”

男孩的思緒被暴力地拉回自己的身體，驚訝地看見他的孿生妹妹氣喘吁吁地站在他面前。

“Edwina？妳怎麼、”

“別說話，我們先出去。”

“妳怎麼知道我在那裡？”兩人坐上回家的公車，陳韋丞才出聲問道。

“你還說！”Edwina豎起眉毛，憤怒地指責Eddy，她精心燙好的鬈髮因為劇烈的跑動散開，女孩戳著陳韋丞的腦門，恨鐵不成鋼。

“你是不是傻啊？為什麼要跟他走！”

“我跟Belle走了之後才想起來，那張臉、那個體格，不就是那時候欺負你的人嗎？你們什麼時候變成朋友了？”

“我、對不起，這都是意外，是他先認出我的。”

“除了跟他走，我也不知道怎麼辦……”

“你的手機是擺設嗎？你不會偷偷傳訊息給我？”

“好在我們上次為了愚人節下載的追蹤APP還在，沒有我的聰明才智，你就等著哭吧！”

“Edwina，”陳韋丞抱住他的孿生妹妹，像小時候那樣把臉埋進女孩芳香的髮間，“對不起。”

“都是我的錯，對不起。”

女孩慢慢放鬆緊繃的身體，嘆了口氣，回抱住Eddy，“笨蛋，沒有我你可怎麼辦。”

“嗯。沒有妳我該怎麼辦呢。”

“——行了少肉麻，擦擦你的鼻涕。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫這個故事好開心啊，狗血到一氣呵成。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有BE車 NSFW
> 
> 提醒一下，這篇就是三角關係哦，所以介意這種情節的就不要為難自己了
> 
> 狗血大放送，不適請點叉，我是寫得很開心啦

05  
距離他們的高中畢業典禮已經過了兩年，陳韋丞的生活彷彿一攤死水。兩年前他以足以考上醫學院的成績向父母證明他的能力，毅然決然地走向音樂這條道路。但這不過是一個選擇，生活的無味和冗忙蠶食年輕的心靈，他依舊熱愛小提琴，卻逐漸失去最初學琴時鮮活的純粹。

陳韋丞和Edwina大二便搬離學校宿舍，在校區附近租屋。成年的他們不再如童年般依賴彼此，雙胞胎的默契卻始終停留在兩人的血液之中，他們在母親的子宮裡，還是個受精卵時就注定了一生糾纏的命運。

Eddy上大學之後迅速抽高，相反地他卻越來越瘦，沒有人在身邊叮囑加上大學彈性的課程，他的飲食愈加不規律，幾乎可以說是紊亂。只有在胃病發作的時候才會想起來他又落下一頓飯。Edwina是個社交魔人，不是在學校樂團排練就是在參加各種聚餐、活動，天天不見人影，回家也是深夜時分，發現陳韋丞的狀況已經是很久以後了。

“嘔……”陳韋丞扒著馬桶座，吐得昏天暗地，早餐硬塞下的吐司夾蛋被他嘔得一乾二淨，他嘔出胃裡的酸水，起身後又被廁所的氣味噁心得扶著洗手台乾嘔一陣。

男孩在廁所待了將近半個鐘頭，他倒在和Edwina一起去Ikea挑的沙發上，喉嚨彷彿被火燒灼，他咳了咳，撐起身體走到廚房給自己倒一杯水，仰頭喝完，感受到舌頭不再要命的酸苦，陳韋丞看了看窗外的天氣，烏雲在遙遠的西方安靜地聚攏。

今天會下雨吧。

下雨了。陳韋丞站在中式料理店門前的台階上，伸出兩根手指，讓雨水浸濕指尖，男孩慶幸自己出門前撈了一把傘。不幸地，這把傘的頂端破了一個大洞。

“不會吧……”陳韋丞挫敗地頹下肩膀，好在他穿了一件夾克，男孩用夾克將外帶的食物裹好。深吸一口氣，埋頭衝進雨幕。

回到租屋處，陳韋丞全身沒有一處是乾爽的，連內褲都不倖免。他放下被夾克保護的外帶食物，踢掉布鞋，一步一個濕腳印地走進浴室，站在蓮蓬頭下沖掉一身冰涼的雨水。

“妳回來了？”陳韋丞擦著頭髮出來，一屁股坐在沙發上。

明顯剛從一個派對中脫身，黑色的麂皮長裙並不十分服貼，小腹微鼓，21歲的Edwina染了一頭金色長髮，和她的亞洲面孔相襯有種衝突的美。女孩的眼睛還黏在電視上的肥皂劇，在廣告出現後，她轉身面對雙胞胎哥哥，咬著指尖，眼睛裡閃著興奮的光芒。

“Eddy，我告訴你一件事。”

“妳和他告白了？”

“你還要問幾次？對！我和他告白了！”Edwina半跪在沙發上，脆弱的結構發出吱呀的呻吟，女孩的聲音中閃爍著快樂的泡沫，“誰知道呢？我為什麼要和他告白？其實我一直都不怎麼喜歡他——不對，我應該一直都挺喜歡他的。你懂的，他很迷人，雖然有時候太憤世嫉俗了。那又如何呢？他還是很、很吸引人的。他很，我是說，很有才華。對吧？你也同意這點。”

“畢竟，他拿了那麼多獎呢。你記得吧？媽總是說，一個人優不優秀，看他牆上的獎牌就知道了。”女孩說到興奮的時候，看著陳韋丞不贊同的表情，立刻改口，“我不是指媽說的是對的，就是，這是一個參考，是吧？客觀的！”

“我也不知道我在說什麼！反正、對，你是問我，為什麼要告白？”Edwina朝Eddy望了一眼，看到他認可的頷首，緊接著說道，“是因為——其實我、我不知道。”女孩慢慢坐回沙發，削瘦的肩膀輪廓像銳利的刀鋒，將她身邊的男孩削成碎肉。

“我不知道——”Edwina抱緊自己，臉埋進顫抖的手掌，“我喜歡他、我可能喜歡他吧——我好像從第一次見到他的那一刻起，就喜歡上他了。”

“你不明白，他對著我笑的時候，他的眼睛好亮、像裝滿了一個玻璃罐的星星。Eddy？你還記得我們小時候一起摺的星星嗎？”

陳韋丞緩慢地點頭。

“他的眼睛，就像那些星星一樣。”

“雖然平時都藏在鏡片後面，但是我看到了。”

“——Brett眼裡的星星。”

陳韋丞從臥室裡拿了一條毯子，小心地蓋在Edwina身上，她睡著了。Eddy從她的吐息和舉止中猜到，她嗑了一點，可能是派對上別人給的。

陳韋丞仔細地看著睡著的女孩，她的眉毛修得很整齊，口紅已經褪得失色，長長的直髮披在肩上，凌亂不堪。

——他答應了，他說、Brett說，他也喜歡我。Eddy？你覺得他說的是真的嗎？

陳韋丞痛苦地抱住自己，感覺到十分鐘前吃下的食物在他的胃裡翻攪，試圖從他的身體裡逃逸。

——他不會輕易撒謊的。

——Eddy，我愛你。我們永遠不要分開好不好？

陳韋丞躲進浴室，蜷縮在潮濕的浴缸裡，像藏進母親的子宮裡，他混亂的思緒中融進無數張臉孔，出現頻率最高的是楊博堯。

——永遠不要對我說抱歉。

“Eddy？”

“Brett！”陳韋丞睡到日上三竿，他做了一整個晚上的噩夢，頭痛欲裂，男孩從臥室出來想給自己泡杯咖啡。卻見熟悉的身影侷促地站在他們小小的客廳。

“你怎麼——”陳韋丞驚喜地走向楊博堯，他已經幾個月沒見到對方了，儘管兩人在同一個學校，卻彷彿兩道平行線。

“我、”楊博堯低頭，抓了抓頭髮，張口欲言。

“Bretty！你等很久了吧？”女孩穿著寬大的格子外套和百摺短裙，撈起桌上的鑰匙，抬頭看見兩個男孩尷尬地並肩站著，笑了。

“你們這是在做什麼？”

“我和Brett很久沒見了，聊聊。”陳韋丞率先說道。他怎麼會忘記？他們之間的關係和過去不同了，現在的楊博堯是Edwina的男朋友，比起陳韋丞的朋友，這個身份明顯更重要了。

“Bretty跟我要一起去市中心。對了！晚上有個演奏會，你要一起來嗎？”

“不用了。”陳韋丞擺手拒絕，笑著和兩人告別，“你們玩得開心。”

“Eddy？”楊博堯在等Edwina把車開過來，他看了一眼陳韋丞，眼睛裡藏著陳韋丞看不明白的光芒，“你高中畢業那天，想對我說的話，是什麼？”

陳韋丞和楊博堯的視線相撞，對方的眼神很專注，嘴角抿起一個嚴肅的角度，陳韋丞有些失神，他有很多想說的話，想告訴楊博堯的事情。陳韋丞已經習慣藏起所有情緒，他太擅長隱瞞，以致於忘記如何開口。

“借你的CD什麼時候還我？”

——我喜歡你。

“為什麼又遲到了？”

——遇見你的那一刻，我該死地墜入愛河。

“不要欺負Edwina啊，不對，是不要讓她欺負你。”

——我很想你，想要一直見到你。

“下次記得帶傘。”

——對不起。

06  
畢業典禮當天，晴轉多雲。

陳韋丞脫下厚重的學士服外袍，學士帽在剛才的拋帽儀式裡搞丟了，他擦了擦臉上沾黏的汗水，拖著疲乏的步子闖進一間空教室。男孩挑了一個窗邊的位置，食指沿著木頭的邊緣滑過，微風吹起他凌亂的髮，陳韋丞瞇起眼睛，思緒帶著他飄向遠方——有那個人在的遠方。

——他會來嗎？

——傻不傻？他是榮譽學士，不會和我們一起畢業。

陳韋丞翻了個身，背對著他的孿生妹妹，把臉埋進手臂，微不可察地嘆了口氣。

——不過他說會去晚上的派對，珍妮辦的那個。等等，你收到邀請了吧？

男孩劇烈地咳嗽了一陣，藉此掩飾突然其來的驚喜。

——嗯。

陳韋丞蹲在門邊咳嗽，他的喉嚨不太舒服，說話會疼痛，男孩猜測可能又是一個未知的過敏原引起的。他背靠著外牆休息，閉上眼睛，想到潔癖的楊博堯如果看到他這樣會說什麼。男孩輕輕勾起唇角，略帶嘲諷地想，思念一個人不犯法吧？

“Eddy？怎麼不進去？”穿著金色短裙的女孩停下腳步，疑惑地看著狼狽的陳韋丞，問道。

“哦、嗨！我鞋帶掉了，剛綁好。”陳韋丞直起身體，撒了一個不痛不癢的謊，對方點頭，不在意他說了什麼，勾住男孩的肩膀。

“那走吧。我們今天畢業哎！還有比這個更好的藉口讓你醉到忘了自己是誰嗎？”

陳韋丞喝了兩杯曼哈頓，邏輯至上的大腦開始遲鈍，他端著酒杯走進人群，遇到看起來像是同屆的畢業生就和對方喝兩口。陳韋丞發現自己和某個很明顯是第一次認識的女孩，擠在舞池裡面對面跳舞，女孩的個子不高，勾著他的脖子，仰頭瘋狂擺動身體，她的項鏈吊墜是個巨大的、頗有份量的金色愛心，打得陳韋丞清醒了幾分。

陳韋丞晃了晃彷彿能聽見水聲的腦袋，放開把他當成鋼管的女孩，在人群中跌跌撞撞地穿梭，幾次差點絆到自己左腳，被某個嗑嗨的男人一把撈了起來，或許還被打了幾下屁股吧。陳韋丞才剛站穩，胡亂揮舞的雙手觸到一具溫暖的肉體。

“Eddy？你還好嗎？Eddy？”

陳韋丞摀住嘴，“我想吐——”

楊博堯遞給他幾張擦手紙，陳韋丞道謝後接過來胡亂擦了擦臉上的水，楊博堯嘆了口氣，“轉過來。”

年長他一歲的男人勾住陳韋丞的下巴，仔細地抹去他臉上的水珠，陳韋丞被冷水潑醒的腦袋開始運轉，他感覺到對方溫柔的觸碰，他很想問楊博堯，為什麼要對他這麼好？這會讓他誤會、誤會他們之間其實有什麼，但事實上，他們之間什麼都沒有。

“你為什麼對我這麼好？”他問了，把喝醉當藉口，多高尚。

“Eddy，”楊博堯停下動作，濕掉的紙巾被揉成一團丟進滿溢的垃圾桶。“我們是好朋友，記得嗎？”

“你說得對。”陳韋丞點頭，他抹了抹臉，挑起一邊的嘴角，“出去吧，好久沒有一起喝酒了！”

“Eddy——”

“怎麼了？”陳韋丞轉頭，楊博堯沉默地站在原地，他剪頭髮了，陳韋丞記得上次見面時楊博堯的頭髮長度，垂到耳際，事實上，陳韋丞記得楊博堯的每一個細節。

“沒事。”楊博堯往前兩步走近他，笑得像是五秒鐘前的對話從未發生，“別又把自己喝吐了。你二十二歲了，不是十八歲。”

“要比嗎？看誰能撐到最後。”陳韋丞挑起眉毛。

楊博堯打開門，震耳欲聾的音樂聲將他們瞬間淹沒，“別怪我欺負小孩。”

“你覺得我們剛才喝的那杯、有加料嗎？”

“哪一杯？”陳韋丞掛在楊博堯身上，他們歪歪扭扭地走出酒吧，像一隻龐大但四肢不協調的怪獸。陳韋丞把自己逗笑了，笑得喘不過氣，中途還停下來咳嗽。楊博堯也跟著他笑起來，兩個成年人在凌晨的布里斯班街頭笑得像兩個傻子。

“你這幾天住哪裡？”陳韋丞抹掉眼角笑出的淚水，問道。

“我家。”楊博堯試圖從牛仔褲的口袋掏出車鑰匙。

“我上次去你家是什麼時候？九年級？”

“兩年前，你和、你來過，慶祝我買車，記得嗎？”楊博堯跳過了某個名字。

“想起來了。”陳韋丞一把搶過鑰匙，伸出舌頭扮鬼臉，“不准酒駕。”

坐進好不容易招來的計程車，楊博堯在前座，看了一眼後視鏡，“我什麼時候邀請你去我家了？”

陳韋丞無辜地回看他，臉上酒醉的紅暈還沒消退，“我不知道，兩年前？”

楊博堯家裡很安靜，他的父母作息都很正常，也不會特意等門。因為黑暗，陳韋丞在門口跌了一跤，差點把舌頭咬斷，他扶著輕微擦傷的手臂，跟著楊博堯躡手躡腳地走到二樓，他也不知道為什麼要躡手躡腳，因為在這個時間點，方圓百里大概只有他們兩個人是清醒的，或者說“部分“清醒。

陳韋丞等著楊博堯推開房間門，他亦步亦趨地跟著，像隻等待主人回家的小狗，幾乎像是趕著楊博堯進門。

楊博堯摸著牆壁試圖找到電燈的開關，卻被忽然湊近的人體擋住去路，楊博堯感受到溫熱的鼻息，他們的距離可能不到兩公分。

“Eddy——”楊博堯開口，嘴唇被按上一隻手指，凌晨的布里斯班，唯一的光源除了窗外的月亮只有陳韋丞眼裡的水光，光源被切斷了。

陳韋丞閉上眼睛，猛地吻住楊博堯，顫抖的唇透露出他相比起霸道的攻勢，實際脆弱的內核。楊博堯睜大眼睛，雙手貼著褲縫，他還沒掙脫濃重的酒意，但這個吻，穿透他被遲鈍層層包裹的大腦。

“唔……”他們就這樣唇貼著唇，最多不過是輕微地摩擦，楊博堯伸出右手，輕壓著陳韋丞的尾椎，男孩敏感地顫抖了一下，呻吟溢出兩人相貼的唇齒。楊博堯腦中代表理智的神經啪地一下斷裂，雙手攬住陳韋丞塌陷的腰，將對方拉近自己，楊博堯伸出舌頭突破男孩並不設防的口腔，陳韋丞被逼得後退了幾步，一屁股坐上楊博堯的床。

楊博堯的手伸進男孩薄薄的上衣，沿著他下腹的毛髮一路往上，陳韋丞的全身都是敏感點，他被摸得只想躲，只能將自己全部注意力放在兩人濕黏的親吻上，楊博堯對他的門牙估計有特別的偏好，又親又舔，陳韋丞張著嘴任由對方親舐。唾液從嘴角滑落，他分神想到，好髒，楊博堯應該不會喜歡這樣的他吧，於是陳韋丞開始努力吞口水，咕咚咕咚，楊博堯似乎因此誤會了什麼，他直起身，“伸手。”脫掉陳韋丞的上衣，“屁股。”艱難地踹掉牛仔褲。

“Eddy。”楊博堯居高臨下地看著幾乎全裸的男孩，他俯下身，發燙的臉頰貼上陳韋丞的胸膛，清晰地聽見男孩的心跳聲，“你真的想要這個？”很有節奏的聲音忽然加快，沉悶地拍打。

“我想要你。”

“——如你所願。”

陳韋丞緊抓著床單，眼前是楊博堯的條紋枕頭，他幾乎撐不住自己的身體，肉體的撞擊聲從身後傳來，他咬著下唇，想忍住不發出放蕩的叫聲，取而代之的是從他的鼻子發出哼哼的呻吟聲，“啊、啊……Brett……”

“哈、嗯？”楊博堯俯身壓著陳韋丞，陰莖又塞進了幾寸，右手握住男孩的性器，快速地擼動，陳韋丞放開他被折磨得快出血的下唇，溢出長長地呻吟，“抱、抱我……啊、嗯——”

楊博堯從陳韋丞的體內抽離，男孩失去了支持，整個人趴在床上，光滑的背上交錯著淤紅的吻痕，年長他一歲的男人忍不住貼近，親吻他通紅的耳垂，“懶豬。”

陳韋丞轉過臉，濕潤的下唇烙著深深的齒印，引得男人覆上去廝磨親吻，“我喜歡你吻我。”陳韋丞輕聲說道，他的手插進楊博堯的髮間，緩慢地眨眼，像是要把這一刻印在他的靈魂裡。

“……”楊博堯深深地看著他，眼裡閃過幾絲難以捕捉的情緒，他們緊緊相擁，直到彼此的骨骼發出擠壓的聲響，陳韋丞把臉埋進楊博堯的頸間，吸了吸鼻子。

在天光來臨前，他們抵死纏綿，終於相擁著入睡時陳韋丞的嗓子已經啞了，楊博堯緊摟著他的腰，從身後抱著陳韋丞，睡得香甜。

很難得地，陳韋丞比楊博堯起得早，他慢吞吞地走到浴室，對著鏡子發呆，這是一張宿醉的臉，膚色蒼白，黑眼圈垂到下巴，鬍子已經長出來，陳韋丞捧著水洗臉，他因為長年的鼻炎，鼻子不通，只好用嘴巴呼吸，被冰涼的水嗆了幾口，紅著眼睛擤鼻涕。

陳韋丞走進不大的浴缸，想放水洗澡，卻被高處蓮蓬頭噴出的冷水沖得渾身濕透，男孩發抖著想關掉水龍頭，或許是因為太久沒人使用，陳韋丞怎麼也轉不動，徒然地蹲在地上，任由冷水澆透全身。

噴湧而下的冷水彷彿將他帶回兩年前的那場大雨，讓他全身的骨頭都轉為冰涼的那場大雨，狠狠地澆醒陳韋丞的美夢。

他和妹妹的男朋友上床了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再一章完結。謝謝觀看，應該還是有人看吧？哈哈哈


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！！！！本章可能在閱讀時會有點不適，抱歉這是我在連環卡文的地獄中開始做實驗的後果……因為我一直推翻自己寫的結局，最後，就變成現在這樣了。

07  
楊博堯醒來後發現床上只剩下他獨自一人和一室狼藉，男人坐在床邊，宿醉後的頭痛幾乎將他鋸成兩半，楊博堯皺著眉，忍過一陣針刺般地疼痛，他從地上的牛仔褲掏出手機。九點零七分，很好，他的生理時鐘還作用著，這也表示楊博堯只睡了不到三個小時。

男人點開信箱、ig，甚至是推特，試圖找出某人透過社交平台留給他的消息，訊息箱幾乎爆滿，但沒有，沒有他找的那個人。

“……你之後想做什麼？”

楊博堯下樓，聽到客廳傳來的對話聲，他幾乎立刻停下腳步，抓著手扶，他努力聽清楚這場對話的內容和對象。

“啊？你被交響樂團錄取了啊，那太好了。”

很明顯地，說話的人是楊博堯的母親，對方回答的聲音卻十分模糊，帶著他平時不常見的沙啞和低沉。

“小丞，交女朋友沒有啊？對了，你妹妹和你一起錄取了嗎？”

“沒有啊……那還要再努力哎，Edwina怎麼就沒你這麼優秀呢？”

楊博堯聽不下去了，他三步並作兩步連下幾個台階，卻在最後一個台階卻步。楊博堯遲疑了一瞬，最終還是穩穩踏出最後一步。

那個人卻沒等他。

“小丞？他剛走，說要趕公車呢，我們家這裡什麼都好就是交通不方便——”楊博堯的母親一邊說一邊走進廚房，完全沒注意到她兒子不同尋常的神色，“早餐吃鹹粥好嗎？昨天買了幾顆皮蛋。”

楊博堯推開門，穿著室內拖鞋狂奔，快跑到站牌時即看到公車遠遠地關上門揚長而去，楊博堯慢下腳步，因為大量吸入乾空氣而瘋狂咳嗽，他頹然地蹲下，抱住自己隱隱作痛的腦袋低吼了幾聲。

“你去哪了？”女人看著楊博堯頹敗的面容，驚訝道，在圍裙上擦乾手，看她兒子沒有想回答的意思，女人習以為常地轉頭繼續擺碗筷，“沒事就去洗手吃飯了。”

“對了，你女朋友打過來說下午會來家裡找你。電話買了是幹什麼用的，不要整天讓別人找不到你，你高中就是——”

楊博堯上樓，走進他的房間，一把扯掉已經不能看的床單，直直地倒在床上，閉上眼睛，大腦卻不肯配合，楊博堯撿起被他丟在角落的手機，看到他今早起床時迫切想看到的名字。現在卻不那麼肯定了。

——就當一切都不曾發生過，對所有人都好。

——對不起。

楊博堯不記得他上次哭是什麼時候了，可能是家裡那隻很老很老的土狗被車撞死的那天吧，他很少經歷大喜大悲的情緒，感性是楊博堯絕不會被安上的形容詞。

楊博堯安靜地躺在沒有床單的床上，儘管是獨自一人，他還是把右手橫在臉上，眼鏡被壓得歪斜，不過他不在意。事實上，儘管世界在這一刻毀滅，也別想贏得楊博堯的任何注意力。

“天啊——”女人戲劇化地鬆開手上的鑰匙，快步上前抱住他的肩膀，“你這是怎麼了？”

陳韋丞沉默地搖頭，嘴角還有一道明顯的撕裂傷，任由女人攬著他進門，對方將他好好地安置在沙發上，四處尋找醫藥箱。

“你和人打架了嗎？”Belle一邊拆開棉花棒的包裝，一邊擔憂地詢問她的弟弟。

陳韋丞倒是希望他和楊博堯只是打了一場架，但他們從小連吵架都不曾有過，更別提拳腳相向了。

“我……”陳韋丞開口，隨即被自己嘶啞的聲音嚇得閉上嘴，垂頭避開長姐關心的眼神，只是沉默。

“好了你別說話。”Belle不再問他任何問題，處理完陳韋丞嘴角的傷口，在他的小臂上發現一片不小的擦傷，欲言又止，“你和Edwina……沒有一個讓人省心。”

“Ed、Edwina？她怎麼了？”陳韋丞緊張地抓住Belle的手。

“別擔心，她沒事。就是昨天凌晨的時候我接到電話，她打過來說鑰匙掉在路上。所以你才會在這裡看見我。”

“不過她好像又嗨了，”Belle不贊同地說道，略帶一絲責備，“你們真的要少碰那些東西，不要搞壞身體。尤其是Edwina，都被我發現幾次了。”

“她、咳……偶爾才用一點，不會上癮。”陳韋丞習慣性地為孿生妹妹辯護，昨晚發生的事卻諷刺地提醒他，或許他這個哥哥對Edwina而言比大麻還有害。

“Eddy，”女人停下擦藥的手，轉過男孩沒有傷的右臉，琥珀色的眼珠直直地望進他的眼底，陳韋丞在她面前彷彿一絲不掛，“到底發生什麼了？你知道的，你可以告訴我任何事情。”

陳韋丞抿嘴，儘管他清楚Belle不可能知道他和楊博堯的事，因為他也是昨晚才稍微摸到一絲頭緒。但沒來由的，陳韋丞總覺得他在長姊面前無所遁形。

“我……”陳韋丞試圖開口，唇齒徒勞地張合，他挫敗地垂下肩膀，抱住自己。

一陣良久的沉默，女人接著為陳韋丞上藥，一面溫柔地說道，“你記得嗎？你剛上小學的那一天，抱著我的腿不放，你很害怕。你一直都是個害羞的孩子，內向、也很安靜。我看著你一點一點長大，開始懂得交朋友，話變多了。但內心裡，你還是那個抱著我的腿不放的孩子。”

“我好沒用。”陳韋丞躺在女人的腿上，閉上眼睛，水汽開始在眼底蓄積。

“我還沒說完。”

“你記得我剛上大學的第一年嗎？那時候你才12歲？感恩節放假那天，我沒趕上火車，只好搭末班車回來。十一點多了，我提著大包小包，看到你在站外等我。陪著我一起回家。天知道你是個多怕黑的小孩，那是我第一次意識到，你遠比我想像的還要勇敢。”

“也比你自己想像得要勇敢。”

“——我不知道，Belle。”陳韋丞吸鼻子，他又開始呼吸不暢了，這倒是挺符合他當下的心情，“有時候我自己都不知道，我到底是誰。”

“這個答案需要你親自去發現。”Belle輕輕撥開陳韋丞散在額間的碎髮，壓低聲音，“現在，你要告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？”

“我和Brett——”陳韋丞坐起身，看著Belle的眼睛，傾訴的欲望掩蓋住不安，他準備告訴Belle昨晚發生了什麼。

“你和Brett幹嘛了？”女孩從上方傳來的聲音打斷了陳韋丞的告解，她赤腳站著，手上拿著一杯牛奶。

Edwina一屁股坐在陳韋丞和Belle之間，仰頭喝光杯底的牛奶，打了一個嗝，陳韋丞別過臉，他壓在沙發上的手指微微顫抖，連帶著他的聲音。

“沒什麼。”

“放屁。”Edwina狐疑地跟著Eddy的臉轉動的方向，試圖從他的表情中找到蛛絲馬跡，“你昨天和他見面了？”

“嗯。在派對上。”Eddy裝作一派輕鬆地回答，不敢對上女孩的視線。

“怪了，我怎麼沒看到他。”Edwina拿出手機，低頭敲鍵盤，漫不經心地問道，“你昨天晚上去哪了？我轉了一圈沒看到你就自己回來了。”

“珍妮她家，我喝得太醉了。”陳韋丞痛苦地說謊，他感覺到焦慮像幾十隻螞蟻，沿著他的脊椎往上爬。

“哦。”Edwina按出發送鍵，客廳裡只剩下他們兩個人，或許一直都只有他們兩個人。

“為什麼楊博堯他媽說你昨晚在他家睡的？”

“Edwina……”陳韋丞的冷汗浸透他的T-shirt，他不知道繼續說謊是不是好主意，但這一切都像放了手的氣球，再也無法挽回。

“Eddy，”Edwina放下手機，擺正歪斜的姿勢，她蹙緊眉頭，和陳韋丞如出一轍的黑眼圈告知對方她的夜晚可不怎麼美妙，“我知道你和Brett……自從我們在一起之後，他的注意力就轉移到我身上了。我知道你想要一切都和從前一樣，最好的朋友blablabla……”

“這是不可能的。”女孩冷酷地說道。

“Eddy，你該長大了。 ”

陳韋丞送走還有事的Belle，扶著門，看著長姊坐進電梯，和對方揮手告別，轉身差點迎面撞到Edwina。女孩蹲下穿鞋子，金色的長髮紮成一束披在身後，直起身。

“我去找Brett。”

“哦、哦，替我向他問好。”男孩側身讓對方通過。

“Eddy，等等。”Edwina拉住陳韋丞的手臂，剛好按在他的傷處，陳韋丞忍住閃避的衝動，轉頭看她，“你不會以為我真的相信你滿嘴的狗屎吧？”

“什麼？”

“我閉著眼睛都能想像出你撒謊的樣子，太傻了。”女孩嗤笑，她的一邊眉毛畫高了，看起來格外嘲諷。

“我不拆穿你的原因，也是唯一一個原因，就是我想等你告訴我。如果讓我自己發現，我不敢保證場面會有多難看。”

陳韋丞背靠著門，慢慢滑坐到地上，他並未感受到被威脅，Edwina看似無情的話語之下，她按在陳韋丞手臂上的手指輕微顫抖著，陳韋丞感受到她的痛苦和歉意，為了對他說出這番話而抱歉。這讓陳韋丞幾乎是立刻陷入深深地自我厭惡之中。他才是那個該道歉的人，他背叛了Edwina，他和Brett上床了，他滿嘴謊言。

“——Eddy！你、”

“我有話跟你說。”陳韋丞切斷了電話。

“為什麼不接我電話？”楊博堯抓住他的手臂，細瘦的十指彷彿鷹爪，緊勾著獵物。

陳韋丞別過臉，喉嚨乾澀，“我要和Edwina說這件事。”

“什麼？”

“你沒聽到嗎？”陳韋丞逐漸加大音量，幾乎大吼，“我要和她說！說我們他媽的上床了！”

“我聽到了。”楊博堯鬆開手指，他嘲諷地咧嘴，“所以你掛掉我打的41通電話就是因為她？”

“什麼叫就是因為她？”陳韋丞瞪大眼睛，胃裡彷彿塞滿了沉重的鐵塊，他握緊拳頭，全身顫抖。

“她是我妹妹，我愛她。”

“我們、我們之間的事是個錯誤，我不能傷害她。”

“哈。”楊博堯覺得眼前發生的一切太過荒唐，他簡直想大笑，“那你為什麼要坐上那台該死的車？為什麼吻我？”

“閉嘴！”陳韋丞紅著眼睛，他回答不了楊博堯的問題，因為他知道一旦說出口，一切都回不了頭了。

“陳韋丞，”楊博堯往前走一步，拉住陳韋丞的領子，兩人的鼻息交融，楊博堯逡巡著男孩的面容，像在審視囊中物，“我告訴你答案吧。”

“因為你他媽的愛我。”

08  
“你去哪了？”

“去買東西。”

“Eddy。”女孩交叉著雙臂，臉色沉靜，她看著腳上的毛絨拖鞋，一隻是棕色的柴犬，一隻是白色的薩摩耶，這是他們逛街的時候一起買的。但她穿錯腳了，或許從一開始就錯了。

“我聽到了，”Edwina深吸一口氣，“你和Brett說的話，我都聽到了。”

“Edwina——”陳韋丞鬆開鑰匙，他的心跳幾乎停了一拍。

“你和Brett上床了。是真的嗎？”女孩很有耐心地等著陳韋丞回答，她穿得太少，窗戶忘記關了，風吹進來，她有些發抖。

陳韋丞緊咬著下唇，臉色發白，握緊拳頭，他在五分鐘前已經透支精力，陳韋丞忽然不想再掙扎了。

“是。”

“你是不是覺得我很傻？”Edwina輕聲問道。

“我在今天早上告訴自己，不管你做什麼，我都會原諒你。因為你是我哥。”

“但我發現，你好像不是這麼想的。”

“不是的、Edwina——”

“你從什麼時候開始愛他的？我知道你不會随便和人上床。”

“說啊。”

陳韋丞的眼睛很紅，他死死地盯著磁磚的縫隙，“我不知道。”

“是在我表白之前嗎？”

“我、我不知道。”

“該死的，你不能什麼都不知道啊。”Edwina抓住陳韋丞的肩膀，淚水從通紅的眼角滑落，她緊緊地抓著陳韋丞，用力到指節發白，“是我搶走Brett嗎？是我嗎？”

“不是、不是的。都是我的錯。”陳韋丞瘋狂搖頭，他摀住臉，幾乎要跪在地上。

“怎麼是你的錯？”Edwina輕笑，平穩的聲線逐漸破裂，“一直都是我的錯，是我把他搶走的！是我！”

“你沒有錯，你怎麼會有錯！你是那個乖小孩，我才是那個壞人！”

“對不起對不起……”陳韋丞試圖握住女孩的手，被對方厭惡地甩開，Edwina的眼睛裡還殘留水痕，她的眼神卻像在看垃圾。

“你真的很噁心。”

“一想到你和Brett上床我就覺得噁心，你求楊博堯操你了嗎？像個婊子，張開腿求楊博堯幹你。”

“真噁心。”

Edwina彎腰，覆在陳韋丞耳邊說了一句話，起身踩過地上的鑰匙，頭也不回地離開了。

陳韋丞弓起背，緊緊地環抱住自己，他彷彿赤身坐在寒冬的雪地裡，男孩的眼裡佈滿血絲，頭痛欲裂，Edwina轉身離開的畫面不斷在他的腦中重演，陳韋丞翻來覆去地說著抱歉、都是他的錯。租屋的四面牆壁不斷變化著形狀，合攏、靠近，家具在空中飛舞、變形，碎裂成泡沫，最後將他死死地關在一個雪白的牢籠裡，獨自一人。

——所有人都會離開你。

——該吃藥了。

——你怎麼了？

陳韋丞睜開眼睛，粉桃色的天花板上掛著一個花瓣吊燈，他瞪著燈，思緒彷彿陷在深重的濃霧之中，陳韋丞記得他的公寓塗著米色油漆，最一般的白色燈罩。很明顯地，他在一個全然陌生的地方。

男孩試圖起身，發現他的四肢被固定在床上，他用力地掙動，卻只是弄痛自己，陳韋丞大口喘氣，鼻炎讓他更加呼吸困難，陳韋丞努力轉頭去看門外，希望能贏得某人的注意。

“你醒了？”

“啊……”陳韋丞的喉音撕裂，看著對方一步一步走到他面前。

“哦，希望你不要介意這個。”女人指了指陳韋丞手臂上的束縛帶，“為了阻止你傷害自己。”

“鎮定劑的效果大概……”女人看了看牆上的時鐘，“再五分鐘就會全部消退，別擔心。”

“好了，Eddy。”女人彎腰直視陳韋丞的眼睛，“你是Eddy對吧？嗯，這個眼神。不會錯。”

陳韋丞困惑地看著對方自言自語，他眨了眨眼。

“這是一次非常有趣的初次見面，對一個已經照顧你一年多的護理師而言。”

陳韋丞完全不知道眼前的女人在說什麼，不過他大概猜到自己在哪裡了，醫院？他發生什麼事了嗎？不會又是車禍吧？陳韋丞低頭查看自己的雙腿，很正常，他除了頭痛之外並未感受到自己的身體有其他異常。

“我還是不要攪亂你的腦子了，等會醫生過來再和你說。”

“So, Eddy。”陳韋丞的主治醫生是個戴著黑框眼鏡的亞裔女人，她坐在四四方方的桌子後面，微笑著看著陳韋丞，她的門牙上沾了一點口紅，陳韋丞出神地想。

“很高興認識你，Eddy。你可以叫我Amy。”女人謹慎地不與Eddy握手，她保持著穩定的微笑弧度。

典型的亞裔名字。陳韋丞想。

“我——”陳韋丞清了清喉嚨，艱難地發音。

“我為什麼會在這裡？”

“是這樣的，你在2018年11月30號入院，也就是一年多以前。”Amy看著電腦螢幕，或許是在確認陳韋丞的病歷，她溫和地說道，“當時你的狀況非常危險，我們無法在極短的時間內做出更妥善的處理，只好先安排你入住單人隔離病房。在這段時間內，我根據你病史做出診斷，你在十五歲的時候被診斷出DID，也就是解離性身份疾患，你一直控制得不錯。但在那天的意外中失控，你的主人格有嚴重的自我傷害傾向，主動地進入深度的、你也可以這麼理解，沉睡。這是你失去這段時間記憶的原因。”

“在主人格沉睡的過程中，你的身體由副人格掌控，也就是、”女人仔細地觀察陳韋丞的表情，謹慎地說道，“Edwina，這是她告訴我們的名字。”

“現在，你準備好告訴我你的故事了嗎？”

陳韋丞拒絕了Amy，他跟著先前的護理師回到他的房間，陳韋丞婉拒對方的幫助，他坐到鏡子前，低頭看見梳妝臺上放著許多瓶瓶罐罐，他拿了一罐在手中查看，日文的標示，看起來是某種化妝品。

陳韋丞抬起頭，看見鏡子裡的自己，他的痘痘少了，頭髮長長，皮膚或許因為不見陽光，有些病態的蒼白。陳韋丞不解地回望鏡子裡的眼睛，不知道想從其中得到什麼，或許是另一雙相似的眼睛。

陳韋丞在不久前被告知，自己沒有妹妹。

Edwina是他的副人格。

女人說他會缺失記憶是因為自我保護機制，他會逐漸想起一切。

——如果，我不想想起來呢？

女人微笑的弧度不曾改變，她的眼裡閃著了然和沉寂。

——你會想起來的。

陳韋丞平躺在床上，他的背很不習慣僵硬的床板，他翻身，眼睛對上窗戶，陳韋丞緩慢地坐起身，他光腳走近窗戶，月亮被層層疊疊的烏雲覆蓋，透出蒙澀的光芒。陳韋丞恍惚地看著，伸出一隻手，他透過指縫去看月亮。頭部忽然傳來一陣刺痛，陳韋丞腿一軟，幾乎跪在地上。

——Eddy，你相信我！我沒有和他接吻。他只是、他只是把我認成你了。

——我沒有說謊！

——你為什麼不相信我？我說沒有就是沒有！

——是你選擇不告訴他真相的！你要承擔後果！

——Eddy？你為什麼不說話？Eddy？Eddy？求你了！你說話啊，不要讓我一個人。Eddy——

“啊！”陳韋丞大汗淋漓地從夢中驚醒，頭髮幾乎全濕，陳韋丞翻身去看時鐘，四點四十四分，天快亮了。

“唔……你做噩夢了？”

“嗯。”陳韋丞抱住身邊的男人，對方身上散發著熟睡的氣息，他明顯被陳韋丞的叫聲吵醒，也沒力氣生氣，伸出手臂回抱住陳韋丞，“快睡吧。”

陳韋丞把臉埋進楊博堯的頸窩，嗅著男人身上熟悉的味道，他理應覺得安心，心裡的某一處卻在叫囂著逃離，陳韋丞重重地閉上眼，試圖獲取睡眠。

“你看起來很不對勁。”管弦樂團排練間隙，陳韋丞的好友擔憂地看著他。

“有嗎？”陳韋丞低頭喝了一口水，他的思緒很亂，剛才的排練幾乎有一半以上是呼攏過去。

“可能是沒睡好。”陳韋丞的心不斷往下沉，他知道，有什麼事情不對勁。

“Brett！”好友突然站起來，驚喜地叫道，陳韋丞被嚇了一跳，卻沒跟著起身，他的狀況非常差。

“Oliver。”楊博堯和對方擊拳，笑著拍拍好友的肩頭，“我來接Eddy。”

“哦對，今天是那個日子吧？”

“嗯。”好友見楊博堯不願多說，他識趣地閉上嘴，輕撫了下陳韋丞的肩膀和兩人打招呼後走開了。

“走吧。”楊博堯環住陳韋丞的肩，幫助他起身，手自然地從肩膀滑落到對方的腰間，很親密的姿勢，他很少在外面這麼做，陳韋丞稍微抬了抬眉毛，楊博堯不為所動。

他們一起走出演奏廳。“今天是什麼日子？”陳韋丞坐進車裡，扣上安全帶，他看著楊博堯插上鑰匙，問道。

“你真的不記得了？”楊博堯發動車子，直視前方，他瞥了一眼陳韋丞，陳韋丞對上男人左眼側中的黑點，他握緊拳頭，背上冒著冷汗。

“我該知道嗎？”

楊博堯沉默了一陣子，開著車，時不時確認導航確實在運作，街道的紅燈映射進他的眼中，男人側過臉，一如往常地、平穩地說道，“去看Edwina，她在等我們。”

妳還記得妳欠我一次願望嗎？

我的願望是——


	5. 後記

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些想法

呼……總算結束了。這篇我寫得真的很爽，就是想怎麼寫怎麼寫，一切為了我想看的劇情服務。前面幾章一氣呵成，順利到我自己都很驚訝。結尾的兩章卡到懷疑人生。

其實我心裡有完整地想好至少三個以上的結局。一開始只是單純想寫Edwina，我非常非常非常喜歡Eddy，很大一部分就是他陰性的特質。但我覺得把Edwina寫得陰柔，就很無趣，於是我把陽剛、強勢的特質放在Edwina身上，Eddy則留下陰柔、柔軟的特質，卻因為最初硬生生地拆分影響了我後續的行文。自作孽啊。

在寫到0304的時候，我突然覺得這篇文可以不是單純的Threesome，不是單純的三個人的關係。因此我又帶進了更多元素，在這裡就不多解讀了，希望讀者有感受到我的用意，哈哈哈。

最後回到這一版的結局，我心裡是有兩個答案的，不知道有沒有人和我共腦呢？還是有更多不同解讀？期待與你們交流！

我的ig: deepundersea_ 頭貼是薩摩耶~快來找我聊天哈哈哈。

BTW 我竟然寫了快兩萬字……

另外，因為我碼文通常不會想篇名，所以篇名都是上傳章節的時候隨便取的。凌晨敲下最後一個字的時候腦子突然浮現這句話，於是就任性地改篇名了~希望這篇不會是我的第一篇也是最後一篇breddy同人......


End file.
